Love makes you do crazy things
by TypicalNerd
Summary: Rory goes to Cali to find Jess... AU Not going to update this, not that GG crazy anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Love makes you do crazy things.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GG._

_Summary: Rory goes to California when Jess is there to say that she understand…_

**Chapter 1 Please Luke!**

RoryPOV

He had left me again, gone to stupid California, I wish I could go down there and tell him what an idiot he is. I mean he could have told me that he was flunking out of school, he could have told me that his father was here, just something, stupid Jess and I thought I loved him…

"Mom I wanna go to California!" I said on our way to Luke's mom stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She said obviously upset.

"Mom I love him I can't be without him." I said and looked pleading in her eyes.

"Fine, but, you have to ask Luke if he knows where Jimmy lives, Okay?" She says and I smile widely and I nod, as we step in to Luke's.

"Luke can I talk to you upstairs?" I asked he looked shocked but nodded and followed me upstairs into the apartment; it looked so empty without him and his stuff.

"You wanted to talk?" Luke asked I nodded.

"I'm going to California and I wonder if you know Jimmys address it would be hell more easier to find him then" I Said

"Ror…" He sighed I saw that he didn't want to tell me.

"No Luke I will go even if you don't tell me but please Luke." I gave him my puppy eye pout.

"Fine." He gave in and told me the address, I had a satisfied smile when we headed downstairs.

"So he told you huh? Mom asked and I nodded.

"I should go home and pack, since I'm leaving tomorrow" Mom and Luke stared at me they didn't know I would leave tomorrow.

"T-Tomorrow?" Mom stuttered.

"Yes the sooner the better" I replied.

"But graduation?"

"I'll be back Monday." I said and left the diner.

When mom came home I already was done packing.

"So, tomorrow huh?" Mom asked.

"Yeah tomorrow." I gave her a small smile.

"I thought we could have a movie night tonight." I said and she started to grin widely.

"You get snacks and I get the movie." She said ad we rushed into the town.

"Movie night?" Dean asked me when I went to pay.

"Yeah I'm leaving town for the weekend so we're having a movie night today instead of tomorrow." I answered.

"Leaving where?" He said curious.

"None of your business" I replied harshly and left the market.

School was different today, all finals were done and the thought of summer made everyone happier.

"So what's with the big suitcase?" Maddie asked me and I smiled.

"Going to Cali over the weekend"

"Why?" Louise said.

"Cause her boyfriend left her and went to Cali so now Rory is going to win him back." Paris answered for me and I nodded to confirm what she said.

"Well then see ya Monday?" Louise asked.

"Yeah but I have to go, even tough I have a private jet I have to leave."

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

I thought of Jess when I boarded the Hayden jet…

_Hope you liked it. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Love makes you do crazy things…**

**Chapter 2**

RoryPOV

The plane landed safely at 7 pm, and the cab I had called was just outside the airport. I told the driver the address and we were off, I was a little nervous but who wouldn't be when you're going to see the man you love?

"We're here miss." The driver said and I stepped out of the car and looked at the house and jumped when I heard dogs bark on the other side of the gate. Just then a woman came out of the house and approached.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She screamed and she was now just behind the gate.

"My name is Rory Gilmore and I wondered if Jess Mariano is here?" I asked a little afraid of the woman in front of me.

"That depends what do you want him?" I sighed I so didn't want to talk about it until I had talked to him. But before I could even open my mouth she started to talk.

"You are the girl aren't you?" I nodded shocked that he had talked about me.

"Well then come on we were just starting to eat, you're hungry right?" I already liked this woman.

"Yeah I've been sitting on a plane for a while now" I said and smiled. She took my suitcase ad walked into the house and there he was, reading, looking a bit sad but sexy as hell, he didn't look up when we entered.

"Who was it Sasha?" A man who looked a lot like Jess said, I assumed it was his father. He looked at me and then smiled I guessed Jess had told them how I looked or showed them pictures of me.

"Jess, say hi to our guest!" Jimmy ordered.

"Hi" He said bored and didn't even look up from the book, I noticed it was Howl, our book.

"Well we're just going to finish dinner." Sasha said and she and Jimmy walked into the kitchen.

"Do you read much?" I asked and his head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw me, I smiled at him and he got up from the couch and hugged me tight and buried his head in my hair.

"What the hell are you doing here Rory?"

"You left without saying goodbye again." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry but, when I heard I was flunking out it felt like I had failed you and Luke, he kicked me out and we weren't talking it just felt like you were better without me." I pulled away looking angry.

"Do never think like that again! Luke is almost lost without you, and how the hell do you think I would be better without you? I LOVE YOU! Don't you get that?" I heard Sasha, Jimmy and someone else run into the living room but all of them stopped when I had yelled I LOVE YOU to Jess, I saw Jess's eyes widen and then he looked down when he realized what a mess he had caused.

JessPOV

Did she just say that? I can't believe she loves me, no one has ever loved me before, I felt like shit but she looks hot when she's mad.

"I'm sorry that I left, I love you too but I was to scared to say it 'cause I didn't thought you felt the same…" I got cut off by Rorys lips on mine, as soft and warm as I remembered them, I put my arms around her waist and her hands went around my neck and played with my hair, my tongue traced the seam of her lips, she granted entrance and our tongues battled for control, we pulled apart when breathing became a problem, and I just held her in my arms as I have done billion times before.

"Love makes you do crazy things huh?" She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and kissed her again.

TBC


End file.
